Assassin Canarrow: Learning Her Future
by changingdestiny40
Summary: When the Waverider crashes and the Legends get to work on repairing their ship, Sara asks Rip the fates of the two people she loves the most: Oliver Queen and Nyssa Al Ghul.
**This Assassin Canarrow one shot is inspired by a Nysara one shot I read which is entitled "What Does Her Future Hold?" by The Reviewess. Please give it a shot since it's very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow", "Legends", or their characters. They're the property of DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and the "Arrow" and "Legends" showrunners.**

It had been a particularly long and stressful mission for the Legends, them having to rescue Dr. Stein from Savage's clutches before he forced him to become his own personal Firestorm. And poor Sara almost had to make the tough call of eliminating Dr. Stein from the equation should her fellow teammates fail in rescuing him, something which caused her great distress since the man had become a great friend to her, almost like a second father.

Sara however couldn't find it within herself to pull the trigger and thankfully didn't have to since the team managed to infiltrate the Soviet Prison and attempted to extract Dr. Stein, while succeeding in extracting Ray and Rory who were also being held with him, with Leonard Snart disguised as a Soviet Soldier and covering for them. Unfortunately, Stein had already been forcefully merged with one of Vandal Savages female cronies and made into his own personal Firestorm. He was freed however because of Jax Jackson, his rightful half, giving him the strength he needed to fight back.

The Legends eventually managed to quickly get back inside the _Waverider_ and flew out of their as fast as they could. However, a missile fired by Kronos knocked them off course and damaged the ship's systems, causing them to crash land. After the computer network known as Gideon conducted a diagnostic scan of the damages, the team went to work repairing what needed to be repaired. During this time, Sara took a moment to pull Rip aside and asked him a question which had been nagging at her in regards to the futures of the two people she loved the most.

"What might your question be Sara?" Rip asked her, clearly seeing that the subject, whatever it was, was of great importance to her.

"If you would be so kind as to tell me, what happened to Oliver Queen, also known as the Green Arrow, and Nyssa A'l Ghul, the two people I care deeply for and love more than life itself?", she asked him, really wanting to know. Did they have happy futures, did Oliver and Felicity stay together, did Nyssa become Ra's, along with so many other things she was curious to know.

Rip, feeling startled, took a deep breath and contemplated as to how he should answer. Little did she know, but the futures of not only Oliver and Nyssa but also Sara herself were of great significance to human history and more importantly, was the reason why this mission to stop Savage was even made possible. He then decided that she deserved the right to know since it was because of her, with Oliver and Nyssa, that humanity was given a chance for survival before Savage wiped out everything from existence. He also felt that hearing what he had to reveal would revitalize her commitment to their mission and give her something to fight for.

"I will tell you everything I know about what happened to them, and believe me when I say that the information I give will astound you, especially your role in their fates", Rip answered her. "And believe me when I say that your role is significant, not just for them but also for the future. However, some of what I reveal will shock and devastate you. Therefore, you must prepare yourself for what I'm about to reveal since a lot of it will be heartbreaking for you. Having said that, are you truly ready to hear what I have to tell you?"

"I'm ready Rip", Sara responded with certainty. "I assure you that I am no longer the weak, scared girl I used to be and can take whatever it is you're going to relate to me, even if it's horrible. So please, tell me everything I need to know and don't hold anything back." She did feel a bit anxious as to what Rip would reveal that could be so terrible, but she knew she could take it like the strong woman she was.

After hearing Sara's readiness for the answer to her question and her willingness to listen to the dark things he would tell her, Rip took her back inside the _Waverider_ and brought her into a secret room where they couldn't be disturbed. After they sat down, he began the story of love, happiness, even if it was brief, and heartbreak.

"In order to explain what happened, I must begin with some of the events of last year since it caused a chain of events which led to your fates. During that period, Oliver engaged the late Ra's A'l Ghul in a duel. I don't know all of the circumstances leading to the duel, but from what I do know, Oliver did it to protect someone he cared very much about. He however failed and Ra's either killed him or almost did, but somehow he survived which supposedly fulfilled a League prophesy stating that the one who survived Ra's sword would become the next Ra's."

Sara was shocked to hear that Oliver dueled Ra's and more importantly, that he survived. Ra's A'l Ghul was one of the most dangerous men to walk the earth and she found it astounding and very foolish of Oliver to do such a thing. She fully intended to have a discussion with Oliver in regards to this after she returned home.

"I have heard of that prophesy. Nyssa told me about it during my time in the League. I suppose this means that Ra's expected Oliver to take his place as his heir and succeed him when the time came", she responded while wondering how her ex girlfriend took the news. She knew how much Nyssa coveted the throne of Ra's and had prepared for it her whole life. To learn that it would be handed over to an outsider because of a stupid prophesy would no doubt be a bitter pill for her to swallow.

"That's correct Sara. Oliver of course refused since he was a hero and had no intention of going back to being the killer he once was. Ra's however was persistent and launched a campaign which saw Star City, then known as Starling City, turn against him and his identity nearly revealed until Roy Harper, also known as Arsenal, took the fall for his mentor and then faked his death in prison and left the city. Oliver still refused so Ra's used more extreme methods and mortally wounded his sister Thea, telling Oliver that he could use the Lazarus Pit to save her but only if he became his heir."

Hearing the lengths Ra's had gone to stunned Sara, although she wasn't surprised since she was fully acquainted with Ra's ruthlessness and the fact that he wouldn't allow anyone or anything stand in the way of getting what he wanted. She was also concerned about Thea's welfare, knowing full well the side effects of the Lazarus Pit, and wondered how she fared. Rip continued.

"Oliver accepted the offer to save his sister and was inducted into the League, but unbeknownst to anyone, not even his time, Oliver, with the help of both Malcolm Merlyn and a woman named Tatsu Yamashiro, also known as Katana, used it as a chance to infiltrate and bring down the League from the inside."

"Do you know if Tatsu is related to a man named Maseo Yamashiro, a man I knew as Sarab?", Sara asked, remembering Maseo as a fellow recruit when she was inducted into the League and curious as to whether there was a relation between him and this Tatsu person.

"Tatsu was his wife but they separated following a tragedy which led to his decision to join the League as a way to bury his pain", Rip answered her. "Anyway, Oliver, Malcolm, and Tatsu came across a plot by Ra's to destroy the city by using a bioweapon as part of Oliver's ascension to becoming Ra's and notified the rest of his team. So Oliver and his team with Malcolm and our fellow teammate Ray along with Nyssa, who'd been forced to marry Oliver in a League ceremony per her father's orders, they put an end to the plot and Oliver killed Ra's with his own hand. He then however, and very stupidly I might add, gave Ra's ring to Malcolm and instated him as the new Ra's Al' Ghul."

"HE DID WHAT?!", Sara exclaimed with disbelief, wondering what on earth possessed Oliver to do something like that. "That ring belonged to Nyssa and Oliver should've handed it to her, especially since she is his wife in the eyes of the League. Furthermore, of all the people he could've given it to, Malcolm is the least deserving of it and especially after all the things he did." This was another subject she intended to discuss with Oliver and boy was she going to give him a piece of her mind.

"You're absolutely right Sara. But the reason he gave it to him was part of a deal they made in which Oliver would hand the throne of Ra's to Malcolm in exchange for his help in infiltrating the League. You have to understand that while Oliver, despite being a hero, was also a flawed human being and like any other human, was prone to make mistakes, including really outrageous and serious ones."

Sara understood what Rip was saying, and heck, she'd made some dumb mistakes as well and could easily relate to Oliver. It didn't make her any less upset with him though.

"Oliver's decision led to a League Civil War between Nyssa and Malcolm nine months later and three weeks following your resurrection, and it happened due to a coup attempt by Nyssa and her most loyal followers. During that time, Thea was suffering from the adverse effects of the pit and it led her to falling into a coma. Nyssa used that moment to hold her life hostage by telling Oliver that she'd give him an elixir to cure his sister but only if he killed Malcolm for her."

Sara's mouth dropped open when Rip told her that Nyssa had done, and as much as she supported and wanted her to take back her birthright, she couldn't help but be annoyed and a bit angered that Nyssa had gambled with Thea's life. There were certain lines that you just don't cross, and as far as Sara was concerned, Nyssa had crossed a line and it was something she fully intended to discuss with her when they saw each other again.

"Despite being placed in an impossible situation, Oliver still refused to go back to killing and came up with an alternate solution. He dueled Malcolm on Nyssa's behalf and won, after which he cut off his hand and took the ring from his severed hand and handed it to Nyssa, proclaiming her as the new Ra's A'l Ghul. Nyssa however and to everyone's surprise, especially Malcolm's, relinquished her new title, disbanded the League, released all of its members, and then departed for places unknown", Rip told her.

Out of all the things Sara expected Nyssa to do with her position, that was not it. She also doubted anyone could be as surprised and astonished as she was feeling right now.

"Why on earth would Nyssa give up being Ra's and even go so far as to dismantle the League?", she asked Rip. "Ascending to that title has always been her true goal in life and something she's always dreamed of having."

"You're correct. But the reason Nyssa changed her mind and gave all of that up was because of something your sister Laurel told her about being free of her father's shadow. It caused her to realize that no one deserved to remain prisoners of her father, especially since he was dead, and that it was time for everyone in the League, including herself, to explore a new chapter in their lives." Rip paused, letting Sara absorb this, and then went on.

"Needless to say, Malcolm was furious at the loss of his power and swore vengeance upon Oliver. He then went ahead and made good on his promise by joining HIVE, a terrorist organization currently waging war upon Star City as part of a global operation called "Genesis", and told their leader Damien Darhk about a certain secret of Oliver's. The two of them went on to exploit that secret which in turn led to his breakup with Felicity Smoak, the lovely blond woman and team member Oliver was engaged to.

Darhk was later defeated by Team Arrow with the help of a woman named Mari McCabe, also known as Vixen. She was a hero from a city called Detroit. He was then thrown in prison which led to Malcolm assuming leadership over HIVE and continuing 'Genesis', an operation which was for the purpose of resetting humanity. For all intents and purposes, it was a sick, twisted version of Noah's Flood.

Malcolm went on to use his new position to plague Oliver and bring him to his knees, at one point wounding him during a battle and then attacking his team's headquarters while they operated on him. Malcolm's relentless campaign finally culminated when he killed someone very close to him and Felicity, who despite having broken up with him, comforted him and gave him her blessing to kill Malcolm. Afterwards, Oliver returned to his past ways as the Hood and went solo on a violent campaign of vengeance against HIVE as part of his search for Malcolm, brutally interrogating their operatives while dropping the bodies of HIVE ghosts wherever he went.

Nyssa ended up hearing about what Oliver was up to and made contact with him. First she scolded him for not killing Malcolm when he had the chance and then she took him under her wing, offering to train him to properly utilize his rage in an orderly method and to channel his inner darkness while completely letting go of all restraints he might have. He accepted and together, the two of them became a force to be reckoned with.

The team however learned of Oliver's actions and his partnership with Nyssa, and while they fully supported his decision to kill Malcolm, they were worried that he'd lose himself in the process. They reached out to both him and Nyssa and beseeched them not to lose their humanity or go back to their old way of doing things but instead to let the team help them lest they both fall and become what they were trying to destroy. It took some effort, but they were successful in keeping Nyssa and especially Oliver from falling off the brink.

Sometime later, Oliver and his entire team, with help from Nyssa, Roy, Tatsu, and Mari, launched their final battle against HIVE right when the organization was about to launch the final phase of 'Genesis' and succeeded in defeating them, though Tatsu was regrettably killed during the battle and later on buried next to her husband. They also destroyed their headquarters within Star City and handed over the prisoners the team captured to ARGUS, then led by Director Lyla Mchaels-Diggle, wife of Team Arrow member John Diggle. As for Malcolm, Oliver and Nyssa fought him in a decisive battle and managed to defeat him once and for all, after which they killed him and discarded his body where it could never be found."

"Good riddance, and it was long past time Malcolm finally got what was coming to him", Sara responded to what Rip just told her about Malcolm's fate.

"I couldn't agree more Sara. Oliver though felt beyond guilty for the things he'd done to get to that moment and felt he was unworthy of staying home with his love ones. He also felt that he had no reason to anyway reason to, especially HIVE was defeated, he and Felicity were no longer together and the fact that he'd lost someone meaningful to him. So after saying farewell to him team, he accompanied Nyssa as she travelled around the world searching for you. During their travels, Oliver and Nyssa ended up becoming closer and developed feeling for each other. The time finally came when they fell deeply in love and consummated their relationship."

This latest piece of news almost caused Sara to fall off her seat. Never had she dreamed that of all people, her two exes would find love with each other, especially considering their past history. It took her awhile to absorb this information, but after doing so, allowed Rip to continue the story.

"After having searched the farthest corners of the world for you, they finally located you in Mongolia and were overjoyed to see you, and you likewise felt the same way about them. While you were as much shocked by Oliver and Nyssa's new relationship status as much as you are now, you were also happy for them and were welcomed into it, the three of you creating a committed three way relationship.

Sometime later, you, Oliver, and Nyssa decided to marry and found a priest who performed the ceremony with each of you saying vows and pledging your hearts to each other 'till death do you part. The three of you went on to settle down in Nanda Parbat, formerly the home of the League, and eventually had three wonderful children, a boy and two girls. The boy was yours and named Stephen Queen while the girls were Nyssa's and named Caity and Katrina Queen. For two years, the five of you were a close knit family and full of love, contentment, and joy and Oliver, after everything he'd been through, was happier than he'd ever been in his life to the point that his happiness eclipsed the happiness he'd had with Felicity. But then things changed and for the worse."

"What happened?", Sara asked Rip while dreading the answer.

"Vandal Savage happened", he answered grimly. "Following Malcolm's death, he took control of HIVE, seeing 'Genesis' as a tool to achieve world domination and the destruction of humanity, and merged it with another evil organization called Shadowspiere. Having done that, he and his new organization unleashed numerous attacks around the world which increased in scope, scale, and intensity and was beyond what Darhk brought upon Star City. They also toppled governments and crippled the global economy. Sometime in the future, Savage would go on to steal technology created by a roboticist named Rachel Turner, a descendant of not only Ray and Felicity but also Cisco Ramon, an ally of the Flash, and his future wife Lisa Snart, sister to our teammate Leonard Snart."

Hearing that, Sara wondered what Leonard would think of that particular pairing but hoped he wouldn't mind too much. From what she knew of Cisco, he was a funny, intelligent, and lovable guy and any girl would be lucky to have him.

"Back in the present, Savage decided to remove Oliver from the equation and sent a heavily armed contingent of his soldiers with orders to kill you, Nyssa, and the two year old children but to bring Oliver to him alive so that he could kill him personally. Besides wanting to make sure that he wouldn't be a threat to his plans since he'd defeated HIVE in the past, he also had a vendetta against him for helping to kill him when he targeted Kendra Saunders.

That day, you, Oliver, and Nyssa were in the middle of preparing a family picnic while joking and laughing when the soldiers stormed your home and fired heavy weapons while also setting off explosives, trying to corner the three of you. Immediately, you and Nyssa went to get the children while your shared husband did his best to fend off the attack. The two of you then took the children and placed them inside of a hidden room and sent a signal to Team Arrow to take them in case any of you failed to stop an attack. Having done that, you and Nyssa joined Oliver in the fight, but unfortunately, all of you were overpowered and subdued, with Oliver's arm getting chopped off despite you and Nyssa's screams of protest and horror. The soldiers then brutally killed the two of you in front of Oliver and afterwards took him prisoner."

Sara's face became ashen upon hearing this. "They chopped off Oliver's arm, and then killed us in front of him?", she asked Rip with horror.

"Yes Sara, they most certainly did", he answered. "Savage's cruelty knew no bounds. Thankfully, the signal was intercepted by Thea and Roy, now her fiancé, and together made their way to Nanda Parbat, located their nieces and nephew, and brought them to safety. Afterwards, they had Felicity and Ray watch over them and went to rescue Oliver, having pinpointed his location with help from Ms McCabe by use of her powers. They were able to retrieve him but not without encountering Savage and barely escaping with their lives. They brought him to their base and nursed him back to health as best they could. Oliver was also refitted with a new cybernetic arm, courtesy of Ray.

One day however, the team returned to the base and found Oliver gone, having left nothing but a note. The note read that he was unable to properly care for his children since he felt lost and broken without the presence of you and Nyssa. He also wrote that although he'd recovered, he didn't see himself as truly whole since he now had to wear a cybernetic arm and didn't want his children to see him like that. He asked that Thea and Roy take care of his children for him and wished them and the rest of his team the best.

They were all heartbroken after reading Oliver's message but desided to do as he asked. They however felt it best if the children were separated in order to make it harder on Savage in case he decided to search for them. So Roy and Thea took Caity and Katrina and moved to Hub City and gave Stephen to Ray and Felicity to raise as their own. The children, after growing up, would eventually reunite and go on to found an insurgency for the purpose of stopping Savage and destroying HIVE, both to save the world and avenge their parents.

Over the next several decades, the insurgency worked to disrupted many HIVE operations, attacked their financial centers, destroyed many of their bases around the world, and used guerilla warfare against them. One of their agents, a young man named John Diggle Jr., son of John Diggle Sr., moved to Star City, changed his name to Connor Hawke, and took on the mantle of Green Arrow in order to defend what was left of a mostly decimated Star City, having been attacked and taken over by a man named Grant Wilson, son of Slade Wilson, per Savages orders in the year 2,031."

"Slade had a son?", Sara asked with astonishment due to having never known this.

"He actually had two sons, Grant and Joe", Rip answered. "But it was Grant who took up his father's mantle as Deathstroke, and after joining HIVE, practically destroyed the city, killed off most of Team Arrow, including your father, while the rest managed to escape and evacuate the city along with the majority of its population. It was later overrun by gangs and lawless thugs who pledged their allegiance to Grant and HIVE's leadership."

"My gosh, this story is getting worse and worse", a now despondent feeling Sara declared miserably while struggling to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"I'm so sorry Sara", Rip said to her with regret while moving to take her into his arms and comfort her. "I'm so sorry you had to find out about all of this. Now you see why it's so important that we stop Savage here in the past before he destroys everything all of us hold dear. I do have good news though. It's actually the insurgency who makes our mission possible."

"What do you mean?", she asked curiously while wiping away her tears. After she composed herself, Rip explained it to her.

"Despite the inroads the insurgency made against Savage, he still succeeded in conquering the world and used Rachel's stolen technology against them, nearly decimating them. Their remnants however reorganized themselves as a resistance and actually came up with the idea to capture or kill Savage in the past before he destroyed the future. It was them who sent me to the Timemasters to plead on their behalf and I was more than willing since it gave me a chance to save my wife Miranda and our son Jonas. When they refused to grant our request, both myself and the resistance decided "screw it" and went ahead with our plan anyway. The resistance are also the ones who provide me with the _Waverider_ and also recommended that you be recruited for this mission.

You see, you are one of the mothers of their founders, which makes you one of the mothers of the resistance. Together, you, Oliver, and Nyssa provided the hope which would save humanity from complete destruction and therefore it's only appropriate that you play an important role in stopping Savage because of it. Now that I've answered your question and revealed all of this to you, are you now willing to help us do whatever it takes to see this mission through, not just for my wife and son and the world but also for your family ? Will you fulfill the wish of your descendants and not let all of their sacrifices be in vain?", he asked her earnestly while looking directly into her eyes.

Sara returned his gaze and with a steely expression answered him with determination in her voice, "I've always been willing to see this mission through, and everything you told me has strengthened my resolve and renewed my commitment to what we're fighting for. I refuse to let my descendants down and will finish what they started. I also refuse to let the two people I love suffer such horrible fates nor will our children be separated. And I most certainly am not going to allow my city to be destroyed. We are going to succeed in this mission, we will stop Savage, and if Kendra fails to kill him, I will use the dagger to kill him myself and make sure he stays dead."

Rip smiled, pleased with her answer, and stood up while also helping Sara to her feet. "Then lets go and rejoin our fellow teammates and hurry and finish the repairs so that we can get back on to doing everything you just said." Afterwards, he and Sara returned to where there friends were and helped finish the rest of what needed to be done to their ship. Once it was ready, everyone strapped themselves in and resumed their journeys to different time periods, putting a wrench in Savage's plans and always getting a step closer to completely defeating him. And none of the teammates fought as hard to get there as much as Sara did.

Finally, the time came in which the Legends completely wiped out Savage's resources and networks and defeated him in a decisive battle. Afterwards, Sara and Kendra used the dagger to kill him and then made the decision to cremate him instead of stupidly leaving his body exposed for some idiot to come along and resurrect that monster.

Having fulfilled their mission, the Legends returned to their own time and Rip returned to a new future in which his family was still alive. As for Sara, she returned to the present right before the final battle against HIVE and fought with Team Arrow against them. The battle was won just like in the original timeline, but Tatsu still died. Sadly, some things can't be changed and are set in stone. Sara was also reunited with Oliver and Nyssa and after hugging them joyfully and while also giving them both a stiff talking to, acknowledged that she still had strong feelings for them and loved them both, to which they replied that they felt the same way and were willing to share her. Sara was of course pleased by this and after the battle, they settled down in the suburbs (not Ivy town but another town). After a time, Oliver and Nyssa fell in love with each other to Sara's delight and the three of them went on to marry each other and eventually had three children named Stephen, Caity, and Katrina, just like in the original timeline.

To conclude, Sara had everything she ever wanted, her small family wasn't destroyed, her kids weren't separated, her city was never destroyed but was kept safe and peaceful because of Team Arrow's efforts, and she, with Oliver, and Nyssa, grew old together, never falling out of love, and watched their children and grandchildren as they did great things for the city. Having said that, everyone lived happily ever after.

 **The End**

 **A/N The reason I killed off Tatsu is because she's going to be on the upcoming "Suicide Squad" movie and DC has a stupid rule stating that a character of theirs can't appear on both television and the movies simultaneously, as if we can't tell the difference between the two characters. And they killed off Waller and Deadshot while taking Harley Quinn off the table. Therefore, I suspect Tatsu/Katana will die on canon. Since it hasn't happened yet, she might join Team Arrow for their final battle against HIVE and she might die during the battle.**

 **Assassin Canarrow story challenge: A family one shot in which Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa retire from hero work and pass on their mantles to their three adult children, one boy and two girls.**

 **Have a good day everyone.**


End file.
